Just Once More
Yo, minna~! I'm super-duper bored, and felt like writing a one-shot! This is gonna be about two OCs that appear in Friends and Traitors - Ochita Misaki and Ankoku Kanon~! This kinda explains part of the Friends and Traitors plot: When the gang first meet Misaki, they're surprised by how secretive and cold she acts. They suspect she's hiding something, so go to Professor Royale (the library duty person!) for info on her. He looks Misaki up, and tells them that she's a transfer student from an unknown country. He also says she's a very quiet, secretive and brave girl, that seems to be waiting or looking for something. This one-shot explains what she's looking and waiting for! Enjoy, please~♥ Just Once More Just over a year ago... "I'm leaving" The words slashed at Misaki like an icy breeze. It didn't help that it was so blunt and sudden. "What?" She had heard the words loud and clear, but she still wanted to make sure. "I'm leaving" The words had exactly the same effect. Misaki's visible crimson eye widened, though it didn't seem her other eye reacted at all. A long, gentle breeze threw her knee-length black hair up into the air beside her, and made her bangs fall across her face. "Why?" she asked, keeping her voice as soft as possible "Reasons" "Kanon! Tell me!" Misaki glared into his bright-purple eyes, her voice snapping into harshness. "I can't" Kanon replied, his own shoulder-length black hair dancing in the icy air. His eyes were soft, but firm "You don't trust me." Misaki said, her eyes sad and crushed. "I do" "Then why can't you tell me?!" Misaki was cruel again "Reasons" "You can shove your fricking reasons up your ass and tell me ''you bastard!" she screamed angrily, her demonic eye blazing. "No" Kanon said simply, closing his eyes and turning his back to her. She stampted up to him, grabbed his shirt , and pulled up as far as she could. "Mi..Misaki.....stop..please.." Kanon choked, struggling around as Misaki strangled him "Tell me" Misaki yelled harshly "I can't....." Kanon repeated, hanging his head in pain. Misaki sighed, her eyes softening again as she let go of his shirt. Kanon fell to his knees, rubbing his neck. "Thank you" he said, smiling best he could "Gomenasai" Misaki sighed, kneeling down next to him and hugging him. "It's fine, you have a right to be angry.." Kanon claimed, hugging Misaki back. They stayed like that for a few seconds, embracing in silence until Misaki finally caught her breath. "Please don't go, Kanon-kun.." Misaki begged, looking into her only friend's deep purple eyes. As usual, his eyes looked almost hypnotized. "I have to," he replied, averting his eyes away from Misaki's desperate expression "No matter what" "''Why?" Misaki asked, tightening her grip on his silk waistcoat "There must be a reason ''you're leaving!" "There is.." Kanon answered simply, although he knew Misaki wanted more of an answer. "What ''is ''the reason, then?!" she questioned, rising to her knees. Her dress was getting scuffed and dirty on the corn field's surface, but that definately wasn't the main thing on her mind right now. Kanon sighed, trying not to look as frustrated as he felt. "I....I can't tell you.." Kanon explained, bracing himself for Misaki's reaction. She was generally a gentle and quiet, but she could be as brutal as a white-hot scythe when she wanted to be. ".....Why?" Misaki asked again. Kanon was shocked by how calm she was. It took him a while to regain himself and answer her question "I can't answer that question either..." he sighed in frustration with himself, clutching at his hair and clenching his teeth. Misaki's face showed an extremely rare emotion for her: sympathy. Kanon had never seen her look so......well.......''human. "Misaki-sama..." he didn't quite know what to say to her, and averted his eyes. The sky suddenly seemed a lot more interesting. "Please don't call me as a superior" Misaki told him, wincing very slightly at the 'sama'. "Oh-sorry" Kanon apologized, blushing a little in embarassment. Of course, he remembered what things where like back then very clearly. Back when Misaki was his superior and he was just a servant, apparently named 'Kiraku'. Although he remembered how it was..he couldn't remember how that arc had ended. He was just aware that somehow, he and everyone else had been granted freedom. Misaki had been a different person then, cold, cruel, silent and emotionless. "......By the way," Misaki started, breaking the silence "When will you come back..from where you're going?" "Oh-uh, soon!" Kanon said quickly, averting his eyes. He was generally an amazing liar, but when it came to lying to Misaki - he was useless. "Lie" Misaki said simply, slitting her sharp nails across her thigh to stop herself yelling "Tell the truth" "Fine..." Kanon sighed "Well...I can't really promise I'll actually be coming ''back...." Misaki froze, apalled. "Wh....Bu--" she couldn't find the right words to say, she looked confused and shocked. Instead of speaking, she shook her head violently and threw her arms around him. "Gomenasai" Kanon chocked out, forcing his eyes shut to prevent himself crying. ''Don't cry...don't you '''dare '''cry, ''Kanon thought angrily to himself, ''if Misaki can manage not to cry, you definitely can! "Luna-chan" Kanon started, closing his eyes again to say the nickname. Misaki looked shocked. When was the last time anyone had called her by her PR name? It was strange to hear it....but a good strange. "I'll come back. For you. I promise" Kanon continued, smiling slightly. Because I love you, ''he continued in his head. He was in love with Misaki, but he wouldn't dare to say it out loud. Besides..she was probably dating that Natsukoi guy or something. Misaki smiled back. "Could I ask a favour of you? Before you leave?" Misaki asked, her eyes sweet. "Of course, anything" Kanon nodded. He sounded just like he had when he was a servant. His habits of treating her as superior hadn't gone at all. "Could you, please....say my name? ''Just one more?" Misaki asked. Kanon was fairly surprised. Of all the things she could ask for...she asked for such a small and simple thing? Kanon smiled slightly, and rested his forehead against Misaki's. "Ochita Misaki-chan" he smiled, closing his eyes. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her so badly. But it wasn't right. He'd have to wait for that. Kanon smiled again, and turned away. Misaki grabbed his wrist, and pulled him back into a small, sweet kiss. "Sugu ni o aishi..Oji-kun~" she smiled sweetly Kanon smiled back "Watashi wa anata o matte inaideshou...nani ga a~tsu te" Misaki said. "I didn't know you spoke so much Japanese" Kanon laughed, blushing slightly "Well, it makes sense - since I'm half-Japanese" Misaki replied, smiling. The two tangled their fingers together, and left. Where were they going? Well, that's up to your imagination. The End Oh. My. God. How. Did. This. Take. So. Freaking. LONG?!?! So sorry it's confusing and boring - I'm mostly writing this really late at night ^^' Hope you enjoyed~ Pretty please comment!! ^^ Love is war! Fight it out! Shoot right at the heart! (talk) 19:45, September 7, 2012 (UTC)